


When home is too much.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Road Trip, The Queen and The Guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Allison needs to get away from their home, Renee decides it's time for a roadtrip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When home is too much.

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon prompt: 'renison road trip????'
> 
> (I’m sorry this took ages, I am absolutely awful at geography. Thanks go to taichoucoconut who helped me on that front. I hope you like it!)
> 
> [Please send me an Allison/Renee (or another ship, if you so desire) prompt and I'll write something for you!](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/ask)

After their last year at Palmetto ended, they had been left without anything to occupy all their time and thoughts. None of them had taken it very well, but Allison had been the most affected. She was restless and uncertain, the world suddenly too large and she didn’t know what to do anymore. She had always had people plan things out for her, expectations that she had to fulfill (even after joining the foxes she had had grades and standards she had to meet to stay on the team) and she hadn’t had independence until she clawed it away with her own bare hands.

_(And that had gone so well, hadn’t it?)_

As the days dragged by, her nightmares grew worse and she found herself reliving things she had thought were in the past. (She saw Seth’s empty eyed stare on the night she’d found him. She saw her parents expectations piling higher every passing day and their gut-wrenching disapproval that threatened to suffocate her when she couldn’t fulfill them. She saw the looming shadows of people watching her every move, waiting for her to trip and fall so they could pick apart the scraps). She grew more distressed ever passing night and found herself unable to sleep, desperate to avoid seeing it all for one more night.

_(She was tired of seeing it all. She just wanted to get away)._

Throughout it all, Renee was with her, watching and trying to help in every way she could. (Holding her as she shook from the nightmares. Squeezing her hand to remind her that she wasn’t alone. Turning people away when they tried to get a rise out her). But despite her efforts, Allison found herself fading.

_(And though Renee held on as tightly as she could, it wasn’t enough and she kept slipping away)._

Until one day, she came home with a bag on her shoulder and told Allison to pack for a long trip. She didn’t question (Renee rarely commanded her to things and when she did, she could always trust her), simply went to grab a bag and started to place what she might need into it. And then they got into the car and drove.

_(Away from the place that knew them as well as they knew it, that had seen each second of their life there and held a memory around every corner)._

They ended up in Miami, with it’s towering buildings and endless beaches so very different from South Carolina. It felt like a different world and at last, Allison found herself able to breathe. They checked into a hotel for the night and then several more as they explored every inch of the city together, making every second together count.

_(They went to the beach, swimming in the sea and lying on the sand, hands clasped and bodies curled around each other as they let the sun wash over them. They went through the city, going to museums and malls, cinema’s and restaurants, going anywhere and everywhere as long as they were together and they could leave behind a memory that they were here. They traveled across the entirety of the city, never staying in the same hotel twice because they wanted to imprint their memories into as many places as possible, and sometimes they just needed to stay in the privacy of their room and let themselves feel- to convey how much they love one another and how thankful they are to be with them through touch and whispers. They met new people, learning their stories and their lives as they sit and talk, diverting questions when they get to personal with a bright smile and a vague comment._

_They saw everything until there was nothing left for them to see)._

And as the days went by, Allison’s worries ebbed away one by one until the world was clear again. And she began to understand. Because it didn’t matter what happens in the future, because they are together right now and there is so much of the world that they can see before she has to decide on a path. The ‘now’ is more important than the past or the future, so she’ll make every second worth living.

_(Wherever she goes, Renee will be right by her side and that is the only thing she will ever need)._

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
